Whatever it Takes
by koishii-glory
Summary: Kenshin and Misao are in love, but war and overbearing parents tear them apart. Before he dies,Kenshin makes a promise to her that one day they will be together. Can his reincarnation keep that promise?
1. chapter one

Grrr! Cartoon Network put Kenshin on only twice this month! 12th and the 19th at 9:30pm (incase you're wondering) they stink! They also took Inuyasha off altogether! (Sorry, I just wanted to get that off my chest ^^) Anyway on with the story.please review!  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Summary~ Kenshin and Misao are in love. But war and overbearing parents split them apart. Kenshin vows to her that no matter what it takes they will be together. 200 yrs. Later will his reincarnation keep that promise? A/K K/M  
  
Ch. One  
  
The snowflakes fall freely, and they swirl and twirl in the light wind. A young girl stands in the middle of an open field, basking in the wonderland around her. She grins happily while hugging herself. Only one thing could make this picture perfect.  
  
A man of about eighteen stands, unseen, watching the girl, and smiles to himself. He watches her for a while, before wanting to apart of the scene. His red hair blows softly in the wind, as he walks to her.  
  
Misao sings quietly, and hears footsteps behind her and turns around to see Kenshin! She throws her arms around him, and he hugs her tightly back. "Kenshin what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came out here to enjoy the snow, and then I saw you. I wanted to come be with you, is that alright?"  
  
"Of course it's alright!" She says with a smile on her lips.  
  
"What were you singing? Please sing it for me. You have a lovely voice, that you do." Misao blushed slightly, and then gathered her courage and sang with all her heart to her love.  
  
You brighten up the moon and stars at night  
  
You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky  
  
You bring new meaning to my life, now  
  
I believe in miracles and I'm forever yours  
  
I was lost.. Till angels brought you to me  
  
I'm yours.  
  
I never knew love until  
  
You.  
  
"Why'd you stop? Your voice is wonderful to hear." Kenshin asked, puzzled.  
  
The young girl's cheeks became very red. "I can't remember the rest."  
  
"I hope you'll sing for me again." He whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Bring! The school bells rang loudly through the vast campus. Kamiya Kaoru jumped up from her sleeping postion on her science desk. A few of the kids laughed, and her sensei gave her disapproving looks. Her face burning with embarssement, Kaoru collected her textbooks, and ran out of the room.  
  
That was the third time she'd fallen asleep in science class! Pretty soon she'd start bringing a pillow to class. It wasn't her fault, science just wasn't her thing, as a matter of fact it put her to sleep!  
  
"Kamiya! Wait up!" Kaoru turned to see her best friend, Megumi running up to her. Megumi's glossy hair shone in the fluorescent lights and her pretty figure caught the eyes of most of the boys. She ignored their more than obvious stares, and caught up with her almost sister.  
  
"Did I tell you that Mom is going to invite all her college friends to the wedding? She said that it wouldn't be a true wedding without them." Megumi said after a few moments.  
  
"Yeah, Papa told me. It still feels strange, you know? Papa and Ms. Soryo-"  
  
"Mom." Her best friend corrected.  
  
"Sorry, it's still kind of strange calling your mother, Mom."  
  
"You'll get used to it. I'm already used to calling Mr. Kamiya dad. You don't mind?" Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"I think it's pretty cool that you and I are going to be sisters, and I'm more than happy to let you use my dad." "Same with my mom. Anyway, back to my mom's college friends, one of them, Mei, has two really cute sons. The oldest is Aoshi, and the other is Siho. I like Siho, better though. Aoshi is so cold, and he never talks."  
  
//////////////  
  
Aoshi shot up in his bed. He had that nightmare, again. He'd been having it for almost all of his life. When he was little it would keep him up at night. Aoshi climbed out from under the covers, and sat on the edge of the bed. He wiped away the beads of sweat that was forming on his forehead. He shuddered, remembering every single detail.  
  
There was a lot of smoke everywhere, and he could barely see. In the background, he could hear people cheering, and he knew it was for him. For some reason he didn't feel as happy as they sounded. He had this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. He then would see flashes of blood and gore. He could see mangled bodies, tangled together, and he knew that he was the cause. That eerie feeling came back, and then he felt a deep pain shoot through him, and then he would always wake up.  
  
What did the dream mean, and why was the dream getting more vivid with every time he had it? Would he ever be able to sleep, without fear of that horrible dream?  
  
////////////  
  
Disclaimer~ I own Ruroni Kenshin and "Yours" by Mariah Carey! What's that? You don't believe me? Well I did have you going there for a minute though didn't I?  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!!!! 


	2. chapter two

Hello! Incase you are wondering reviews and disclaimer are at the bottom.  
  
Whatever it Takes  
  
Ch.2  
  
2003  
  
"Hello, Mom! Kamiya and I are home!" Kaoru watched as an older version of Megumi ran down the stairs. She was in sweat pants, and an over sized shirt. Her short black hair was in a ponytail. She smiled warmly to the teenagers, as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"I thought you guys would never get here! I wanted to take you to the bridal shop, and help me pick out a wedding kimono (is there such a thing? If not, pretend ^^). I'm thinking pink."  
  
"I like this one, but it seems a little traditional, and that's just not me." Megumi's mother told her girls. That was certainly true, Ms. Soryo was very nontraditional, and she never acted her age, but that's what so special about her. It was what attracted my dad to her. She was so full of life, and he needed that.  
  
"Kaoru go pick out one. I trust your judgment." I walked over to a large rack, and found a light rose-colored kimono with soft roses on the bottom. I handed it to her, and her face brightened up. She took the dress and ran to the dressing room. When she came out we all gasped at how beautiful she was. She yanked me into a fierce hug, and whispered into my ear, "Oh Darling! Thank you! You are absolutely brilliant!" (I know kind of sugary, but that's how she is)  
  
"What about me?" Megumi yelled with a pout. Ms. Soryo grabbed her daughter, and hugged them even more.  
  
"You both are absolutely perfect! Don't be jealous Megumi, its not becoming."  
  
////////  
  
"Papa, I'm home." I slammed the door shut, and headed to my room. I didn't bother to go say hello in person because he wouldn't care. My father and I don't have the best father-daughter relationship. It's more like teacher- student; he teaches me the Kamiya Kashin Style, and I learn it.  
  
I kick the door to my room open, and throw my bags down. I flop on my bed, and let the events of the day swim around in my brain. School and wedding plans.  
  
I wish they would just elope; I'm so tired of hearing about this stupid wedding. Nothing will be the same when they get married. I will have to share the house with two other women, and I'm not used to that. It has always been Papa and me.  
  
I like Ms. Soryo, and I love Megumi, but I just don't want to have to share a house with them. Pretending to keep that happy family act up all the time will work my nerves. They don't know that my father and I barely communicate outside of training, and that we hardly ever see each other. Who knows, maybe Papa will try to become a real father, but if he does I hope it's just for Megumi, because I've never had a real father and it's a little late for one.  
  
//////////  
  
It was raining hard in Tokyo, but the streets were filled with people. Most were huddled under umbrellas, and hurrying to find shelter. A tall dark figure could be seen, patrolling the streets, and not even acknowledging the rain. The pounding droplets pounded harder, as if to get the man's attention, but he seemed not to care.  
  
Aoshi ignored the rain and kept going. He was looking for someone, and he had to find him. He swiftly changed his course from a busy street to a less populated one. Aoshi turned into an apartment complex, and quickly went up the steps. He went into an elevator, and waited until it was at a complete halt on the last floor. He stepped out, and peered around.  
  
The room was vast, and dimly lit. It looked like a small bar, but it was twice as crowded and three times as dirty. Aoshi briskly walked through the over crowded room, and stopped in front of a red door, and knocked twice. A large slit opened and two eyes bore into him. Aoshi kept his intense orbs look directly into the other pair, and the door promptly opened.  
  
"Where's Cho?" He said to a large man, whom the pair of eyes belonged. The man jerked his head in the direction of crowded table. Women surrounded it, and all were fawning over the man in the middle. Aoshi went up to the man, and stood in front of him. "What do you want, Cho? I got your message."  
  
The man had light blond hair, and deep gray eyes. He was very portly, and had a menacing face. Cho put out the cigar he was smoking, and looked up at Aoshi. "I want you. I've got all the dirt there is to be had on you. I've wanted you to come work for me, for the longest time, and now I've got you where I want you. You've got no choice, either come work for me, or feed your friends to the wolves. It's your choice, and I know you'll make the right one." 


	3. chapter three

Thank you, for the review, those good and bad. I don't mind flames, so long as the person flaming as actually read the story. That's all I'm going to say, and on with the show.  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Ch. 3  
  
1872  
  
*I'm making up my own year, as to when all this happened, and sorry if that doesn't go along with manga / anime. I will tell you the year each time I switch time periods, as not to confuse you. *  
  
"I have to go." He said coldly.  
  
"Why? I-I just don't understand, I thought that we.." Misao's usually happy determined eyes were watering up. She turned away from Kenshin, and tried to whip the accursed tears away. Misao had thought she'd meant something to Kenshin, but he had made his mind up that he was leaving, and he didn't care about her. She started to walk away from him, but he caught her shoulder, and spun her around.  
  
His golden eyes burned hers, and Misao turned her head away. He gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Kenshin's eyes softened to a light violet. "Don't you see, I'm doing this for us. We could live under a better government. We have the chance to shape a new society, and live better lives. I could help make that happen; I need to do this, and I want your blessing." His pleas made Misao feel ashamed; to want to keep him here, when he obviously wanted.needed to do this. 'If you love something, let it go.'  
  
"Alright, you have my blessing. Just don't expect to me forget about you. You better come back to me, when this is over!" The fire came back into her eyes, and the red-haired man smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2003  
  
Aoshi took a sip of tea, and exhaled. Why did he feel like he'd sold his soul to the devil? He was working as one of Cho's men. Oh yeah, that was the reason.  
  
Cho was one of the top leaders of the underground. He had half of China twisted around his pinky finger, and now he was trying to take over Japan. Cho wasn't some average gang leader stealing a couple of pair of shoes from the store, no he had millions of dollars, working for wealthy old men with secrets to keep. Cho needed people like Aoshi to do his dirty work, and now he finally gotten what he wanted.  
  
Aoshi's friends had been in deep trouble, and got Cho to help them get out of it, but they couldn't pay for his help, and that was a very serious dilemma. Hajun Cho had away of making people disappear, without a trace, so Cho and Aoshi made a deal. Cho forgot about the debt they owed him, if Aoshi joined his group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi was trying to sleep with no success. Between those dreams he was having, to the Cho thing, Aoshi just couldn't get a wink. He threw back his covers, and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the open window, and closed it. He pressed his forehead up against the glass, not caring that it was freezing cold. He sighed (he did that a lot lately), and shut his ocean- colored eyes. The whole world was on his shoulders, and he wasn't sure he had the strength to hold it up.  
  
RING!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!! The phone shrieked angrily. He went over to the phone, but just stared at it. Afraid of whom it might be. He let the answering machine pick it up. "Aoshi? This is your Mother calling." Aoshi snatched up the receiver.  
  
"Mom."  
  
" Good, you're home. I've been trying to call you for days, where have you been? Never mind. I just wanted to tell you that Fuyumi Soryo invited us to her wedding, and ."  
  
"I can't go. He stated flatly. "You WILL go. And, you'll also help them move their things into the new house. Mr. Kamiya isn't a young man, and can't lift all those things alone, which is why I said you would help." Aoshi growled in his mind. He more important things to think about! He lived fifty miles away, but still he could not get away from his mother!  
  
"Fine." He said evenly, trying not to let his anger show.  
  
"You aren't mad, are you? Because if you are."  
  
"No." He said cutting her off, then abruptly hanging up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! I don't own the characters. If the characters were a little ooc, you weren't just imagining it. 


	4. chapter four

Thanks for the reviews. it's set two days before the Kamiya/Soryo wedding. This story is mainly about Aoshi/Kaoru, and M/K won't be in it much.  

Battousi parts will be mysterious and vague, mostly dealing with his emotions. He has just started his journey, and this is before his first fight.  ****

Whatever it takes

Chapter four

2003

Kaoru closed the door quietly behind her. She inhaled sharply, and tried to block out the voices on the other side of the door. She walked down the hallway, and slide open the back door. She saw a figure sitting on the back porch, and plopped down beside it. Her brother Yahiko looked at her then continued to stare at the stars.

A/N – I just had to add him in!^^ Sorry, I know I said it was just her and her dad, but I couldn't resist!

Yahiko had been away at boarding school for must off his life. Her father had tried to get her to go, but she refused, and quiet loudly at that. She didn't get see her brother often, and it was nice to have him home. Kaoru knew he didn't want their father to remarry, but kept it well hidden. Only she knew, and that was only because they were so close. 

"What are you doing out here, Ugly?" he asked grumpily.

"I got tired off hearing about the wedding, and needed some fresh air." Kaoru answered for once ignoring her brother's 'fond' nickname.

"Me, too. Hey can I ask you something?" Kaoru was surprised, Yahiko never asked for anything, he was too proud. Seeing her face, he shook his head, "Never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"Well…"

"Come on Yahiko-"

"Do you think Papa would let me stay here? Ya know, after the wedding?" He finally blurted.

"Sure, I don't see why he wouldn't. He always thought you liked school."

"I do its just.." He suddenly stopped, his cheeks taking on a pinkish hue. Kaoru knew what was bothering him. He missed home, papa, and her. She reached out and hugged her brother, and to her surprise, he didn't push her away.

.

1872

It's hot.

Too hot.

I feel like I'm suffocating in my own skin.

My sides are battling for control, and my good side is losing.

In a vain attempt to revive itself, my good side pushes pictures of the ones I love in my brain. 

My deceased parents

My Sensei

Misao…

The battousi pushes those memories back, and quickly kills his other half. 

All that remains of him is a promise, and an inkling of hope that a better day would come. 

I sense people up ahead, and they are waiting.

Waiting…

For me.

Unsheathe my sword. 

Let the games begin.


End file.
